


Toy Inspiration

by Techgirl



Series: Toy Room Series [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin needs inspiration for a new painting and Brian is happy to help. </p><p>Set in my Post-513 Universe. The boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked when he saw Justin slowly walking around in the Toy Room.

Justin smiled at him but didn’t answer.

“Any special toy you’d like to try out?” The tone in Brian’s voice had dropped an octave.

“No, no. I was just looking for some inspiration for the painting you asked me to do for your office at Babylon.”

“Come here.” Brian took hold of Justin's arm and moved him in between his legs. “I’ll give you plenty of inspiration.” Pushing up Justin’s t-shirt, Brian leaned his head against his flat stomach and slowly stroked up and down the back of his legs. When his hands rubbed over Justin’s ass cheeks, he lowered his head and put his mouth on his crotch. He felt Justin’s dick grow under his touch, the soft fabric of his pants dampening when he lapped over the bulge.

Justin whispered Brian’s name, his fingers pulling carefully at his hair to bring them even closer together. He couldn’t help squirming when Brian breathed hot air on him.

“Stand still,” Brian muttered, firmly gripping Justin’s ass. Tracing his tongue over his hardening cock, he opened up his mouth and put his lips around it while one of his hands crept closer to Justin’s crack and put pressure right outside his hole.

“Oh, god!” Electricity shot through Justin’s body as he rocked his hips between Brian’s fingers and mouth, suddenly embarrassingly close to coming. “Stop.”

“No.” Brian sucked the tip of Justin’s cock through his pants, enjoying how the precum flooding out of it wet his lips. He groaned deep in his chest when he tasted it.

“You need to stop. I’m gonna come.”

Brian looked up, his eyes glittered with lust. “Do it.” Opening up, he took him in again and sucked hard. 

Justin gave in and shot in his pants, thankful that Brian’s strong hands kept him from falling over. He slumped down onto Brian’s shoulders, giggling.

Helping him lie down, Brian stroked over the wet patch and shook his head. “Such a messy boy. You need to be punished.”

Justin nodded and slung an arm over his face, trying to catch his breath.

Brian kissed him from his neck down to his waist while he undressed him. He used the sheet to wipe him clean before he licked his cock down to his balls. Taking them into his mouth, he rolled them over his tongue, Justin writhing and begging for more. When Brian palmed Justin’s dick and felt it swell under his touch, he grinned and pushed Justin’s legs up, swirling his tongue around his hole. He worked the tip of his tongue inside him, surprised, as always, at how tight he was. His taste and low groan made Brian shift on the bed, his cock achingly hard inside his pants. “Turn around.”

Justin flipped over onto his stomach and spread his legs widely, looking at Brain over his shoulder as he slowly humped the mattress.

Watching him while he undressed, Brian sighed in relief when his cock sprung free. He dropped his clothes on the floor and began to jerk off in rhythm with Justin’s motions. Their stares meeting, they both panted when they sped up.

Taking a deep breath, Brian let go and sat down between Justin’s legs, smacking his ass hard. “Stop it!” Licking up and down his crack, he parted his cheeks and kissed around the hole, licking every wrinkle before he forced his tongue inside. Holding Justin’s hips still when he tried to push back toward him, his tongue lapped around the hole before he continued to fuck him with it.

“I need more.” Justin put an arm under himself and kneaded his cock. “Please.” He rose to his hands and knees, looking at Brian when he let go of him. “Take me!”

Brian reached for the vibrator on the shelf above the bed. Lubing it up, he stroked it down Justin’s crack, switching it on and holding it under his balls while he watched the convulsions rippling through Justin’s muscles. Turning it off, he put his tongue inside him one last time, leaving him dripping wet. 

Seconds later, Justin’s head fell down and he moaned when Brian carefully slid the toy inside him.

“Feel good?” Brian asked while he pulled it all the way out, only to put it in again. 

Justin nodded, his arms shaking as he pushed back to take more of the vibrator inside. 

Brian felt himself leaking precum and used it to jerk off while he watched Justin fuck himself on the toy. He waited until it was buried down to the hilt before he flipped it on.

“Oh, god! Fuck!” Justin shouted. His body trembled, and he fought not to fall down on the bed.

Playing with the switch, Brian listened to Justin curse under him. He finally angled it so it’d hit his prostate and turned it on long enough for Justin to register the sensation, then he pulled it out and put it on the floor. He was hard and dripping wet when he rubbed himself against Justin’s ass, knowing already that he wouldn’t last long. Quickly moving closer to Justin, he slid inside and bottomed out on the first thrust. Brian held still for a second to let him adjust when Justin yelped in surprise. “You’re fine, right?”

“I’ll be even more fine once you start fucking me,” Justin hissed, pushing back hard against him.

Brian laughed, drew back, and pushed forcefully inside again. Holding onto Justin’s hips, he looked down, loving the sight of his cock pounding his perfect ass. He reached around Justin and felt his heavy cock against his fingers. Stroking it lightly, he asked if he was ready to come.

“Uh-huh.”

Brian pulled almost all the way out and slammed into him again, making sure the head of his dick pressed against his prostate on every thrust. When he felt Justin’s cum soaking his hand, he let go and came hard, buried deep inside of him. “Fuck, Justin! Fuck!” He pulled Justin back and held him tightly against his chest as another wave hit him.

\----------

“You’re right; I do feel much more inspired now,” Justin said as they lay side by side.

“Not inspired enough,” Brian growled into his ear, making him laugh.

“No?”

Brian took Justin’s hand and pressed it down onto his still-hard cock. “No.” Getting up, he walked over to the drawer and took out the string of anal beads he’d bought the previous week. 

Justin grinned when Brian showed them to him. “Leave it to you to find the sexiest metallic beads out there.”

Nodding proudly, Brian ran the beads across Justin’s chest, the cold metal making his nipples instantly hard. Brian bit at them lightly and smiled when he felt Justin’s dick begin to get hard against his leg. “Put them in,” he whispered, handing the beads over to him. 

Justin spread his legs but stilled when Brian took hold of his arm. 

“In me.”

“Oh.” Sitting up, Justin watched Brian lie down, put his feet on the mattress, and push his hips up a little. He bit his lips when he saw that Brian’s eyes were closed and his cheeks were red. Justin wasn’t sure if he’d ever looked more perfect. Thoroughly lubing the beads, he moved his hand under Brian’s ass and rubbed the first small but heavy bead around his hole. Carefully putting pressure on it, he felt Brian relax enough for him to push it in. 

When the second and third ones went inside, Brian cursed and moved around a little.

Justin stopped. “Okay?”

“What the hell do you think?” Brian growled.

“Want me to stop?”

“No!”

“Just asking. No need to glare at me.”

Brian pulled him in for a kiss and pushed his hips up even more when he felt the fourth large bead enter him. 

Justin massaged Brian’s balls and tugged a little on the string, stopping just before the bead popped out. Instead, he quickly pushed another one inside. He waited until Brian looked up at him. “One more to go.”

Brian’s fingers pulled at Justin’s hair, and he pushed him down on his cock again. He inhaled loudly when he felt Justin teasing the bead around before finally letting him take it in. Brian started to move but stopped when the beads massaged him from the inside. “God! That feels amazing.”

“So fucking hot to watch them go inside you.” 

Entwining their legs, they rutted their hard, wet cocks together. Brian took hold of Justin’s ass, pushed two fingers inside, and started fucking him with them. Justin groaned at the stretch when Brian put in a third finger. He felt his orgasm getting close but fought it back. Sneaking a hand down between Brian’s legs, he pulled one bead out, listened to Brian’s reaction, and did it again. Playing with the third bead, he pulled it out and pushed it back in over and over again.

“Justin! Justin.” The need in Brian’s voice was so incredibly sexy to listen to.

“Don’t come,” Justin said, finally pushing all of them inside again. He squeezed the base of Brian’s cock hard and felt Brian’s body relax a little. “I want you to shoot inside me,” he whispered, quickly putting some lube on Brian and straddling his waist.

Pulling him down for a hug, Brian laughed when Justin wiggled his ass, trying to get to his cock. “Horny?” 

Justin just nodded and sank down on him, Brian’s hips jutting up as he pressed himself in farther. “I’m so fucking close,” Justin panted minutes later and sped up.

Brian groaned when he felt the beads putting pressure on his prostate. Grinding his ass into the sheets, he moaned loudly when the beads moved with him. “I’m gonna come.” His hips lost their rhythm, and he pushed faster into Justin, who rode him hard.

Smiling at him, Justin reached behind himself, waited until he felt Brian starting to tremble beneath him, and pulled the beads out.

Brian shouted loudly, his orgasm hitting him hard. His hips bucked, and his fingers dug into Justin’s flesh.

Justin came with him, spraying Brian’s chest with his cum. He dropped the beads onto the floor and fell down onto Brian, his cock still inside him.

\----------

“Unbelievable.” 

“I’m all fucked out,” Justin panted, lying next to him. “But I’m happy to tell you the painting is already finished in my head. I’ll set up the canvas first thing tomorrow.”

Brian looked down at Justin's flushed face and stroked his chin. “Have I mentioned how much I like this room?”

Justin shrugged. “Just once or twice. I’m actually thinking of turning it into a second studio. I could use a room to work on my drawings.” He began to laugh when Brian stared at him. “Don’t worry; I won’t take away your toys.”

“It’s not the toys. It’s the room. You built me the porniest room I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen quite a few,” he added, making Justin roll his eyes. “I can get horny just walking past it.”

“You can?”

Brian nodded. “No one had ever made me anything before.” He looked away the second he said it and started fiddling with Justin’s hair.

“Well, you deserved it. You still do.” Justin winked at him. “Ready to go to bed?” He began to get up and head towards the bedroom.

“Hey, wait.” Brian quickly threw a new sheet over the bed. “Let’s sleep in here tonight.” He smiled when Justin came back to the bed and almost climbed on top of him with a deep contented sigh. Pulling the covers up around them, Brian’s hand found Justin’s and squeezed it hard while he kissed him good night.


End file.
